


Disaster

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: cook/cooking</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: cook/cooking

Kiros glared at the dripping president through his own sopping mess of hair. Palace workers of all types bustled about, every one of them equally frantic. Laguna alone remained calm.

"There's no reason why I should do my own cooking," he pouted. "I have people to cook for me."

"Who cooked for you before you were president?"

"Raine."

"Before that?"

"You."

"Laguna." Kiros gave him a threatening look.

"What? You did! And my mom before that! I've never had to do this before!"

"Never once?"

"No."

"That still doesn't explain how you set off the sprinkler system while boiling water."


End file.
